Up in Flames
by BlueandGoldTiger
Summary: As they are in their senior year,  the kids of New Directions are happy and have great plans ahead.However some have dark secrets that could ruin their lives. What happens when someone knows them and blackmails them? Lives are at risk and death is lurking around the corner.
1. Prologue

** An A/U story (kind of)Hi. This story is based off Pretty Little Liars and involves messages being sent by a person named A (anonymous), but involves the Glee characters instead. However I wouldn't all this a crossover, since it doesn't involve any PPL characters. Then main characters are Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Finn...actually pretty much everyone!**

**This is rated T for future intense situations, inappropriate manner, and mild language. **

**Please review and alert/favourite if you want to find out what everyone's secrets are and what craziness will happen. Tell me what you like and what you are confused about and what you don't like. This is only my second story ever. **

**PS. I don't own any thing**** from PPL or Glee. AT ALL!**

**I hope you enjoy! **

Prologue

Clouds of thick black smoke erupted out of the school, infecting the air. Orange and red flames devoured every inch of the building. The sky was a dark grey, as if it was threating to rain, but it just made the situation more depressing and gloomy. Sirens rang through the air and voice yelled at each other, ordering what to do. And all Kurt Hummel could do was watch.

Kurt, with ash streaked on his face and his clothes tattered from the few flames that managed to touch him as he got out of the building, sat on the dry grass of the soccer field, watching the firefighters drench the terrible flames of the fire out, trying to rescue what was left of the school.

Tears fell from his eyes, as he watched everything that he knew burn up in flames. It was just moments ago he escaped the fire along with the rest of his Glee club, New Directions. He saw his best friends Rachel and Mercedes hugging each other crying into each other's arms trying to comfort themselves. They turned to face him and looked at him, and he felt their pain. But deep inside, his pain was 100 times worst and they knew that. They knew what happened to him and they knew this was relatively small compared to what happened a few weeks ago. Kurt tried not to think about what happened, but he knew he would never, ever forget it for the rest of his life.

Kurt looked away from them and then looked at Quinn. Quinn's face was blank and she showed absolutely no emotion. She stared into space, and Kurt was not sure what she was looking at, but it didn't matter. He knew that her future was crumbling as well, and that it was up to him and the rest of his friends to decide what would happen to her. They knew what she did, but whether they were going to tell someone else about it, was still undecided. They knew it would ruin her for good, but her life hadn't been so great ever since she got pregnant.

He then saw his step brother Finn, who was sitting by himself with his head in between his knees. He heard sobs and shudders coming from him. Kurt knew that Finn's life was ruined here. He knew that Finn didn't want to live here in Lima anymore. No one seemed to like him anymore, and Kurt was having a hard time liking him too. Finn was partially to blame for the whole situation, and even though Finn begged for forgiveness, it was going to take a while for anyone to forgive him. Then again, everyone might just forget about what Finn did, because they knew that Finn felt really bad that his life and future was gone and they might just let what happened slip. Kurt secretly hoped they would do that, because he didn't want Finn to leave and never come back.

The last few months flashed before Kurt's eyes. Oh how he wished that none of this would have happened to anyone. He wished that he could go back in time and fix everything. He wished he could apologize to those he had hurt, he wished that he could make their lives better again, but that was never going to happen.

Kurt stared blankly at the burning school, wondering what caused this to all happen. Why something this crazy could happen. This should not happen to teenagers; their school shouldn't be burned down and they shouldn't lose the ones they loved the most. They should have their whole futures crushed before them.

Kurt reached into his pocket sadly and pulled out his phone. He wanted to throw it into the fire so badly, but he needed it in order to prove what happened. He looked at the last message he received on it.

_Meet me in the auditorium right now. Stop everything you're doing and come here. You want to find out who I am, then you better come and find out._

_I also have a wonderful surprise for all of you ;)_

_I'll be waiting bitches _

_-A_

Kurt gripped his phone really tightly in rage and defeat. Sure it was all over now, but the damage was done. All of them had come out of the school as changed people. They had seen the truth, and they could tell it to anyone, anytime. But it wasn't that easy. As a matter of fact, it would be the hardest thing they had to do.

He wanted to have hope that his future would be bright and happy, and that he would live his dream life. But in the last few weeks, he had felt like someone had taken out his heart, chewed it, and spit it right back into him, all mushed up and broken. Nothing would be the same from now on, for Rachel, for Quinn, for Puck, for Finn or for any of them. They could move on with their lives now, but it would be different, and it would be a bumpy road full of hardships and flashbacks of this horrible year they had to live through. They had to cope and mend their hearts and fix their problems, the problems that destroyed their lives and what caused them to end up here on the middle of the damp field, crying and watching the school burn.

Kurt felt a rain drop fall on his nose. He looked up and saw that the dark clouds that were holding the rain release the rain and within minutes it started to pour. Kurt felt slightly comforted by the cool sensation of the rain, but his sadness tripled as the rain got heavier.

Kurt reached into his pocket again, going to pull out his phone, but came across a piece of paper instead. He opened and found four small words written on it.

_I love you, Kurt. _

Kurt sobbed again. The rain drops fell on the paper, smudging the ink. He folded the paper in his hand, and memories flashed before him. All the good times, all the bad times. Times he was never going to get back. It was all his fault, no one else's, but his. He opened his hand again, and stared at the paper again. The words were hardly legible, but this was all he had left. He scrutinized it then put it back in his pocket, trying to regain his composure but his emotions took him over instead.

The rain poured really hard now. Everyone was soaked to the skin, even though they were already soaked with sweat and tears. The fire in the school had finally dimmed down because of the rain, and the smoke slowly cleared. Most of the school was gone; all that was left a black and burnt skeleton of the building. Kurt was in shock, not from just the ruined school, but from the fact that their problems escalated to this.

How in the world did a few text messages, that revealed their dark secrets, turn into broken futures that would never be the same, their school being burnt, and even worst, destroyed lives that would never be replaced?


	2. A New Start

**Hi! Here is the next chapter! No secrets here yet, but the next chapter will have them. Please alert,favourite and review! **

_Earlier that year_

Quinn confidently walked down the halls of William McKinley High School. She smoothed out the wrinkles on her brand new cheerleading skirt and put a somewhat fake smile on her face as she watched the other students react as they pasted her. Summer was over and a new chapter of her life was beginning. And hopefully it would be a better one then the previous years.

It was her senior year, her final year at the school and things were looking up. Sure she was single now ever since Finn broke up with her last year, but that left her a window of opportunities. She once again the head cheerleader at the school, a position that she hadn't held since her sophomore year and many people still looked up to her in awe. Not as many as 2 years ago, but it was the quality of the situation that mattered, not quantity. She was popular again and she would plan to rule the halls of McKinley like nobody's business.

As Quinn was walking to her next class, she came down a familiar path, a path that had been part of her life for the last while. She was approaching the choir room, where the glee club would practice. Quinn tried to ignore it, but she couldn't help but pause and take a peek into the room. After all she probably would never go into it this year, so she might as well take a final glance at the room.

Quinn slowly walked up to the door and let her eyes scan the room. It was empty, but Quinn could feel a vibrant energy drifting from the classroom. She closed her eyes and reassured herself that it was okay, okay to not be a part of glee this year. It was a decision that had troubled her as she picked her courses for this year, but she knew that in order to maintain her popular status that had been handed back to her ever so recently, she had to remove glee club from her activities for the rest of the year. Sure, her friends Santana and Brittany, who were also cheerleaders again as well, were still a part of it, and maybe glee club wasn't hated by people as much anymore, but those who tended to be a part of it weren't looked at the same and definitely weren't as popular as those who were not in it. And that was not what she wanted.

Quinn took a final look at the room and moved as fast as she could, putting aside the memories that the room gave her. Memories of support from those who became her friends when she was pregnant, memories of singing and good memories, as well as not so great ones. Sure the glee club was there or her when she needed them the most and for once during her almost miserable high school experience, she felt happy there. But she needed to look forward and by looking forward and acting upon her popularity, she knew that this year would become her best one yet.

* * *

><p>Kurt headed to the first glee class of the year, with his head held high and his hopes up. After what was an almost perfect ending to last school year, Kurt felt like this year was going to be a good one. But something was missing. No, someone was missing. And that someone was Blaine Anderson.<p>

Blaine was his boyfriend of a few months now, and ever since their first kiss in an empty classroom at Dalton Academy, his life had not been the same. Blaine gave him a spark of hope, that an out and proud gay kid like himself could lead a normal life with happiness find the right person for him. However Blaine was still at Dalton while Kurt was at McKinley, where he had moved to just before the glee club went to Nationals. In order to make this year top the last, Blaine would have to leave the comfort of Dalton and join him here.

So one day over a coffee at the Lima Bean, the local coffee shop, Kurt proposed an offer. He asked Blaine whether he would want to join McKinley High School, to be with him for his senior year. He wanted his senior year to go out with a bang. Blaine said that he wouldn't mind, but there were many problems in the way. He didn't want to leave his friends at Dalton and he wasn't too sure whether his parents would agree moving him out of a private school to a public one. Kurt was disappointed a bit, but he said that he could take his time with deciding, and that he wouldn't be really upset if he couldn't come to McKinley. But secretly, Kurt was more disappointed than he made it out to be. He just wanted a nonsense free year with Blaine, before his time at school ended.

It was already the second school day of the year, and Blaine hadn't told him anything. Not one thing about transferring here, and Kurt was wondering if he already decided that he couldn't come.

_I'll just wait some more, maybe call him tonight, it's no big deal if he isn't here yet, _Kurt thought to himself.

However it was a big deal. And if Blaine wanted to be secretive about it, Kurt wasn't going to let that happen.

Kurt turned to doorknob of the choir room and entered. He already saw Rachel there, with a beaming smile on her face, sitting next to her boyfriend and his step brother, Finn. He also saw his other friends, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam, and Puck, chatting idly as well. There was also once again cheerleaders Brittany and Santana, who were sitting together and talking secretively, away from the others. But Kurt realized that there were some people missing. Where was Quinn for instance? And Lauren, Puck's girlfriend as well?

"Hey everyone," Kurt said cheerfully, glad to see them again together as a group. He did see some of them yesterday as well, but didn't have the chance to speak properly to them.

"Hey Kurt! How are things going?" Mercedes said getting up and giving him a warm welcoming hug.

"Not too bad. Great almost! You?" Kurt asked casually.

"I'm doing great and guess what? I found a special someone for myself over the summer too," Mercedes gushed.

"That's awesome! I was getting worried that you wouldn't find a boyfriend before the year was over, but you have proved yourself again," Kurt chuckled.

"I'll introduce you to him later. You…might like him," Mercedes said hopefully.

"Not as much as you," Kurt told her. She laughed then headed back to her seat to talk some more with the others. Following that Kurt approached Rachel who was sitting with Finn.

"Hi Rachel! How was your summer?" Kurt questioned. Rachel jumped up immediately giving him an enthusiastic hug, nearly choking him.

"Absolutely wonderful! My dad's and I went down to LA for a week! It was beautiful there and it is now my second favourite place I've been too."

"Right behind New York I'm guessing?"

"You know me too well," Rachel smiled at him.

"So, why do I feel like people are missing from here," Kurt asked, even though he knew already who was missing.

"Well," Puck interrupted loudly from behind, "Lauren broke up with me for no reason at all, then decided to quit glee because she didn't like it in the first place and she only was here because we needed an extra person. I'm pretty sure she quit too because she wasn't interested in seeing my face that often as well."

"Figures," Kurt shrugged and turned to Rachel. "And…"

"Quinn," Rachel started. "She, well, she made it to the cheerleading squad and became head cheerleader…"

"And unlike us," Santana continued, "she decided that it was better not to join glee club in order to stay popular. So you should be falling on your knees and thanking us for sticking around. For now."

"Santana, you better not quit. We are already short a person," Rachel threatened.

"I know, I know. And I won't, unless you and walrus face get all the solos, then I may reconsider," Santana said nodding to Finn.

Finn just rolled his eyes and ignored the insult.

"So we really need a twelfth person right now or else we aren't heading to sectionals," Kurt confirmed to Rachel, and desperately wanting Blaine to pop up and join them ASAP.

"Yep. Don't worry though, I put up some posters to try to recruit a twelfth member. There has to be at least one person here who wouldn't mind joining."

"I hope so Rachel," Kurt said still thinking about Blaine. "I really hope so."

Shortly after their conversation, Will Schuester, their teacher, entered the classroom and the class started. Kurt couldn't help thinking about the fact that they need only one more person to be able to compete in sectionals, even though it was a while off. While Mr. Schue was teaching, Kurt pulled out his phone and texted Blaine.

_You need to come here now! We actually even need a person because some people quit. It will be perfect! I know your being secretive the last few days but I need to know! Just reply –Kurt_

Kurt re read the message and almost snorted at the desperate tone that he wrote it in. He decided to send it anyway. Every 5 minutes though, he would check for a reply from Blaine but there was nothing. Kurt really started to wonder what he was up too. But then again it was class time so he could be busy right now.

In a matter of time, the bell rang and everyone leaped out of their seats, excited to leave the class, which was rather boring today. Kurt reached for his leather school bag and put it over his shoulder and exited with the rest of them. However as soon as he left the classroom, Rachel grabbed his arm in front of the door and looked him dead in the eye.

"Listen after school I was going to speak to Ms. Pillsbury about, well colleges to go to next year. Preferably colleges that have a good arts program. I was wondering if you would like to come with me? You know if I was heading to a college, say in New York, I would like to have someone who is…" Rachel said taking a pause to think of what to say about Kurt, "…equally talented. And I think you're the perfect person."

Kurt thought for a bit about that. He hadn't thought too much about college yet. He wanted to be on Broadway and all, but he had not looked at school that would give him a good education on drama and performance. He was just focused on making it through the school year in pieces, and getting Blaine to join. But Rachel had hit him with an opportunity to start deciding on where to go in his future, and he might as well take it and starting thinking about next year.

"Sure! I don't have any plans, or homework yet. I might as well see what places can handle the talent I have to offer," Kurt said smiling at his answer, hoping it would satisfy Rachel.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel replied giving him another bone crushing hug. "I just really don't want to go there by myself. I need support and a friend, you know?"

"I understand fully. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of," Kurt said, meaning trying to contact Blaine and get a good answer from him.

"Sure. I've got class like right now and I don't want to be late, so see you soon," Rachel said whipping around and scurrying to her next class.

Kurt shook his head and headed off the opposite direction. Rachel was pretty crazy, but she was a driven crazy. She knew what she wanted, and would do anything to get it. Okay, maybe not anything, but almost. She was definitely going to get into some music school; just he wasn't sure which one.

Kurt was on his spare now, and he decided to try texting Blaine again. Since he hadn't heard from him since school started, he needed to get a hold of him. After all he was his boyfriend and Kurt needed to know these things.

Suddenly, as Kurt was walking, a painful jolt came from behind him, almost throwing him off his feet. Kurt stumbled and nearly crashed headfirst into a locker. Kurt took some deep breathes, and looked around to see who the culprit was. He noticed a pair of jocks, running off in the opposite direction laughing a bit. Kurt pulled up his bag which slipped of his shoulder and followed on their tail.

"Hey, you two trolls, turn around RIGHT NOW," Kurt yelled at them. The jocks turned around looking surprised.

"Was that really necessary?" Kurt continued. "Do you think I was going to fall to the floor and starting weeping. You should know better. I could easily get you into trouble quicker than you can run on your pudgy feet."

The jocks continued to stare at him, and looked a little shaken. "Sorry," one of them mumbled, even though Kurt could tell he didn't really mean it. The other guy just smirked at him.

"Thought so. Now hurry away," Kurt said gesturing them to leave.

They turned around, acting unaffected and Kurt was somewhat satisfied. 2 years ago, Kurt would have just fallen to the floor hopelessly, but ever since Blaine told him to have courage and stand up for himself, and had been able to confidently face the guys who bullied him. Well, mainly just Dave Karofsky.

Karofsky. Oh what a year he had last year confronting him. He hadn't seen him at all at McKinley this year, so Kurt assumed that he left to start a fresh slate at a new school. Only because of one reason though. To hide the fact he was gay.

When Kurt stood up to him in the boys locker room, Kurt was taken by surprised when instead of beating the crap out of him, he kissed him instead. Kurt still remember the moment, crystal clear, and how strange he felt after. He was shocked, confused, and proud of himself at the same time. On top of that, he realized that it was his first real kiss (not counting the Brittany fiasco the previous year). Kurt discovered that the only reason Karofsky would hurt him was to cover up the fact that he was still in the closet and afraid to come out. From that point onward it turned his life around and he couldn't look back the same after that.

Then after the kiss, came the prom king and queen announcement. Kurt was sure what to think when Karofsky was named king and he was named queen even though he never ran for it. Kurt was full of bitter anger and rage, yet he was sad for Karofsky because it was the perfect situation for him to come out and he just ran out in embarrassment, after Kurt was done gathering up his courage to face him for the first dance. Luckily Blaine was there to dance with him and make the best out of the moment.

Now as Kurt was heading off away from the jocks, he couldn't help but think what Karofsky was up to now. Did he come out? Where was he? What was he planning to do now? Kurt wished he could see him at least once more and give him a little support and tell him not to be afraid to be himself.

Kurt finally found a place to sit and call Blaine. It was a small bench that was near the entrance of the school and it was quiet and empty location at the moment. Kurt took out his phone and prepared to call Blaine but was surprised to see a text message from Blaine just only seconds ago. It was only 2 words long.

_Turn around._

Puzzled Kurt turned around and to his amazement saw Blaine standing in the middle of the hall, giving him a big smile.

Kurt rushed up, still surprised and almost ran into him as he approached Blaine, hardly containing his excitement.

"Blaine! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"You haven't noticed yet?" Blaine said, and Kurt wondered what was so obvious.

Kurt then looked closer and then it hit him. Blaine was wearing red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and a bowtie. In other words he wasn't wearing his uniform. Kurt felt so dumb for not realizing this at first, but he was too excited by the sight of him to realize why he was here in the first place.

"Did you transfer," Kurt said jumping up. "Did you actually…"

"Yes! I'm now officially part of William McKinley High School! My parents said it was okay and…"

"I can't believe it!" Kurt said happily cutting him off, and jumping on Blaine and giving him a massive hug. Blaine was here! He was actually going to be with him for the rest of the school year. Everything was now perfect. He didn't need anything else now, all he wanted was Blaine to be here, and here. Kurt wanted to kiss him right there in the middle of the hallway, but it was too risqué. Kurt nearly cried with joy onto his shoulder and then after what seemed like a long time finally released him and looked him right in the eye.

"You're here," Kurt said, not sure what to say next. He was lost for words.

"I'm here," Blaine said laughing and grabbing Kurt's hands.

Kurt quickly hugged him again. How perfect was he. Now he knew that this would be the best school year ever. Absolutely the best. It could not get any worse, nor could it get any better. It was going to be flawless, and Kurt knew that he was going to look forward to every moment of it.


End file.
